This invention relates to a toy figure that can be used with multiple, different game systems.
It is known to use interactive toys in conjunction with a game system. For example, it is known to use three-dimensional toy bodies in conjunction with a video game system, such that characters corresponding to the toy bodies are displayed on a monitor of the video game system.
In one general aspect, the invention provides a game that includes a toy figure having memory for storing information relating to the toy figure, a first game system configured to communicate with the toy figure, and a second game system configured to communicate with the toy figure. Each of the game systems is configured to download the stored information relating to the toy figure, receive input from a user, and alter the stored information based on the received input and the downloaded information. The second game system provides a play pattern substantially different from a play pattern provided by the first game system.
Embodiments may include one or more of the following features. For example, in addition to alterable memory, the memory in the toy figure may include read only memory.
Communication between the toy figure and a game system may be achieved through a direct connection between a connector on the toy figure and a mating connector on the game system. Communication also may include wireless communication between the toy figure and the game system. Communication between the game system and the toy figure also may employ inductive or capacitive coupling.
Information relating to the toy figure may include statistics of past games in which the toy figure was involved, gaming rules, a name of the toy figure, one or more visual representations of the toy figure, and/or one or more audio representations of the toy figure. Information relating to the toy figure also may include a power type that indicates how powerful that toy figure is when interacting with a game system or another toy figure, a weakness type that indicates how weak that toy figure is when interacting with a game system or another toy figure, or a resistance type that indicates how resistant that toy figure is to damage when interacting with a game system or another toy figure.
A game system may adjust game play using the toy figure based on the downloaded information relating to that toy figure. Input received from a user may include input relating to control of the toy figure during game play.
A game system may include, for example, a game arena, hand-held electronic device, a game board, a video game, a software game, an arcade game, or a network-based game. Alternatively, a game system may include a race track, and the toy figure may include a vehicle that traverses the race track. The race track may be a physical race track or an electronic or software representation of such a race track.
The game may include one or more other game systems, with each of the other game systems being configured to electronically couple to the toy figure and to download the stored information relating to the toy figure. The games system also may be configured to receive input from the user and alter the stored information based on the received input and the download information. Each game system provides a play pattern substantially different from a play pattern provided by the other game systems.
Received user input may include an indication of an action that the toy figure is to take during a game.
The game may include another toy figure having memory for storing information relating to the other toy figure. Each of the game systems may be configured to communicate with the other toy figure, download the stored information relating to the other toy figure, receive input from a user, and alter the stored information in the other toy figure based on the received input from the user and the downloaded information. A game system may be configured to perform game tasks based on the received user input, the downloaded information, and the play pattern of that game system.
A game system may include a processor, and a display that displays, under control of the processor, a visual representation of a toy figure coupled to the game system, with the visual representation being downloaded to the game system. A game system also may include a processor, and a speaker that emits, under control of the processor, an audio representation of a toy figure coupled to the game system, with the audio representation being downloaded to the game system. A game system may include a processor, memory, a clock, and a counter, with the processor causing the game system to perform various tasks based on the play pattern, and additional information obtained from memory, the clock, and the counter.
At least one of the game systems may cause the toy figure to move or emit one or more sounds.
The toy figure may be, for example, a three-dimensional representation of a character or a vehicle. The toy figure may include a code that uniquely identifies the particular toy figure. The unique code may be formed on a body of the toy figure, or may be stored in memory of the toy figure.
The game permits a toy figure to interact with two or more game systems. Each game system stores information relating to the toy figure in memory in the toy figure. Thus, results of a game in which the toy figure is engaged may be used to modify the characteristics of that toy figure. When the toy figure is engaged with another game system, those characteristics may be downloaded into the other game system. This permits the toy figure to retain its characteristics from one game system to the next, which provices for more interesting and exciting game play.
Other features and advantages will be apparent from the following description, including the drawings, and from the claims.